Wireless vehicle adapters provide wireless access to vehicles' computing systems from an external device, such as a mobile computing device. Wireless security credentials may be manually input to establish a secure wireless network connection between the mobile computing device and the wireless vehicle adapter. Mistakes are easily made during this manual input process, which leads to errors logging in and wasted time. There is a need for improved ways to connect in these scenarios.